yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 044
！ | furigana = | romaji = Akushon Gassen! | english = Action Battle!! | japanese translated = Action Battle!! | chapter number = 44 | japanese release = March 19, 2019 | usa release = March 19, 2019 | japanese cover date = May 21, 2019 }} "Action Battle!!" is the forty-fourth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in March in the May 2019 issue of V Jump, released on March 19, 2019. Summary Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Reiji Akaba Turn 8: Yuya As Yuya has Special Summoned the Pendulum Scale 10 "Dark Anthelion Dragon" using "Pendulum Match", Reiji Special Summons "D/D/D/D Super-Dimensional Sovereign Emperor Zero Paradox" (3000/3000) from his Deck. The latter's effect activates, destroying all cards on the field: "EnterMate BaroKuriboh", "Dark Anthelion Dragon" and "Pendulum Match", as well as "Go-D/D Ark", "Go-D/D Evil" and "Go-D/D World". As the Battle Phase has ended, "D/D/D/D Super-Dimensional Sovereign Emperor Zero Paradox" is destroyed by the effect of "Pendulum Match". Yuya activates the Action Card "The Show Must Go On", which allows Yuya to randomly take two Action Cards from Reiji's hand. Yuya activates the Action Card "Big Dominoes", which inflicts effect damage equal to the number of cards both players have in their hand times 500. Reiji and Yuya have 7 cards, which sums the damage to 3500. As Reiji is to take effect damage, he activates the Action Card "Reverse Dominos" to redirects that damage to Yuya. Yuya actvates the Action Card "Swingmelon", which redirects that damage to Reiji, and doubles that damage. As Reiji is to take Effect damage, he plays the Action Card "Stop", reducing the damage he would've have taken to 0. Finally, Yuya uses "Splash Seeds", which inflicts damage to both players, equal to the number of Action Cards sent this turn times 500, which equals 2500 (Reiji: 4000 → 1500 LP). Yuya sets a card. Turn 9: Reiji Yuya obtains an Action Card. Due to the effect of "EnterMate Turntrooper", on the third turn after its effect was activated, "Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero God Reiji" and "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" return to the field. Reiji Normal Summons "D/D Destiny Surveyor" (0/???). Yuya activates the set card, "Trick Explanation", which prevents Reiji from tributing monsters for monster effects. Reiji uses the effect of "Destiny Surveyor", equipping it to "Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero God Reiji"; as long as the latter is equipped by it, any damage Reiji would receive from battles becomes zero and the monster is not destroyed by battle. "Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero God Reiji" attacks "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon". Yuya sends "Trick Explanation" to his Graveyard to activate its effect, destroying "D/D Destiny Surveyor" that is treated as an Equip Card. Reiji banishes "Destiny Surveyor" to reduce the damage he'd taken to zero, then destroys "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" and inflicts damage to Yuya equal to half the ATK of that monster. Yuya activates the Action Card "Double Burst", so both players take 1500 LP damage. As an effect damage would reduce his LP to 0, Reiji sends "D/D Zero Surveyor" from his hand to the GY, and reduces that damage so that Reiji and Yuya have 100 LP left (Reiji: 1500 → 100 LP; Yuya: 1500 → 100 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * The Rank of "Dark Anthelion Dragon" is displayed as 8 instead of 7.